


Quiet on the Set

by Inell



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Anal Sex, Banter, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Come Shot, Derek's porn character is Ty, Face-Fucking, First Time Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Romance, Stiles' first time on film, Stiles' porn character is Scott, Top Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5857438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is going to film his first movie for A&H Studios. The scene is the typical straight guy seduced by his gay best friend thing, but he's shocked to arrive on set to find his co-star is going to be Derek Hale, one of the hottest porn stars in the industry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet on the Set

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mulder200](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mulder200/gifts).



> For Mulder200's prompt: Derek/Stiles, Porn star (magazine, video, cam boy), Stiles' first scene with Mega Porn Star Derek Hale
> 
> I hope you enjoy this!

A&H Studios is located in a rather large warehouse a few towns over from Beacon Hills. Close enough to San Francisco to bring in talent for production without having to pay all the taxes necessary in one of the larger cities. Most people don’t even realize that the warehouse is the home of one of the hottest porn companies on the internet right now, but Stiles isn’t most people. He’s been watching videos from A&H since their website debuted seven years ago when he was thirteen. Like the child locks would keep him from finding porn. Real funny, Dad.

A&H isn’t just known for their successful subscription channels. They also have a stable of some of the best and hottest porn stars filming these days. All under contract for A&H. Actors like Vernon Boyd and Erica Reyes have taken the straight porn world by storm, while Isaac Lahey and Jackson Whittemore are at the top of the gay empire. The king, though, is Derek Hale. One of the biggest talents in years (in more ways than one…Stiles is a little obsessed with Derek Hale and his huge dick, alright?), every film he makes is always topping (Stiles snickers at the thought) the download numbers, and it usually makes the career of his co-star. Because Derek only does a half-dozen films a year these days, it makes him even more watched and desired.

Of course, Stiles is a huge fan. Derek’s solo video is the first one he watched seven years ago, and it’s a huge contributing factor to his realization that he’s practically in the middle of the Kinsey scale, leaning more towards gay than not. He’s not ashamed to think about all the hours he spent jerking off to videos of Ty, Derek’s porn name, and he’s often imagined himself in the scenarios being acted out on screen. True, he’s also thought about pinning Derek to the ground and fucking him so hard he’s addicted to his dick, but Derek only tops, so that scenarios is always based solely on imagination.

It’s been a week since Stiles has last been to these studios. He sent in a video of himself jerking off last month during an open call for new talent, and his meeting with Chris and Peter, the A&H behind the studios, had been last week. During that, he’d filmed an interview and a solo scene where he’d been pretty filthy as he answered Peter’s nosy questions about his likes and dislikes. Chris had filmed it, cold blue eyes just watching him in a way that had been pretty exciting, thus making Stiles realize that, yeah, he’s definitely got an exhibitionist kink.

His video had been posted that night under the name of Scott, who is never ever going to find out that Stiles is using his name for his porn name. It’s not his fault that he knows he needs a name he can remember, and it’s not like anyone in porn really uses their own names, so using his best friend’s name makes sense. It isn’t anything similar to his own name, and he doubts many people care about the real identities of their favorite porn actors. He’s had to hack into his dad’s laptop and run searches in order to find out the real names of some of his favorite actors…not that he’s ever telling anyone that he actually has done that, of course. He’s just too curious for his own good, is the thing. Which is pretty much the main reason he’s actually at the studios today.

The original audition video had been sent in mostly on a whim. He’s starting his last year of college in August, and he’s already planning to go to the academy after he graduates so he join the sheriff’s department with his dad, so his life is pretty well on track. He’s always broke, so the money is definitely a positive about this, but it’s not like he has many expensive needs or anything and his scholarships take care of school so there isn’t even the student debt excuse to justify it. He’s curious about what making a porn movie is like, and it’s been a few months since he’s been laid, so the sex will be an added bonus. Besides, there are some pretty strict regulations in the contract he signed, so he knows drugs and shit aren’t tolerated here. It’s a studio with a high reputation, so it seems a good bet for what he wants to get out of this.

According to the text he received from Peter, he’s going to be filming with Colton aka Jackson. There had been a script attached for a straight guy getting seduced scenario that Stiles finds both amusing and hot. He’s bottoming, which is fine because he’s versatile even if he generally defies stereotypes and tops usually, and there’s going to be oral and rimming scenes, too. He thinks Jackson is hot, even if he’s no Derek Hale, so it’s not that bad for a first scene. If it goes alright, he’s got the option to extend his contract to a five film deal if the studio likes him.

Which, well, Stiles _knows_ the studio likes him for some reason. The ratings for his solo are really high, and there’d definitely been leering from Peter during that filming. He’s not all hot and muscular like a large part of their stable of actors, either, which might help in his favor. He’s lithe with wiry muscle that’s surprisingly strong, and he knows he’s got that twink thing going for him when he wants to play it up. He’d probably make them some decent money as a bottom, since he figures he looks good enough to not turn off many viewers even if it’s more of a cute thing than a smoking hot thing. He does totally intend to negotiate for switching in his films if he decides to actually follow through and make this a part-time job for the rest of school instead of just satisfying his curiosity.

When he enters the warehouse, he bypasses the closed off sets and turns when he reaches the offices. He’s going to be filming on set one today, which is the ‘dude bro apartment’ set. Not the official name, but what he calls it in his head whenever he’s watching the movies. There aren’t as many people milling about as he expects, but he manages to find his way and gets sent to wardrobe and make-up while everyone gets set up. His costume is a baggy pair of shorts and a tight shirt that actually makes him look more muscular than he thinks he is, so it must be magic. The woman who powders his face and does his hair is talking to him like they’re old friends, making him relax and feel pretty comfortable.

That comfort disappears as soon as he goes to meet the director. Derek Hale is on set. What the fuck? Stiles feels his heartbeat start racing as his palms get damp and he feels like he might throw up. Derek is even better looking in person. It’s been two months since his last film was posted, and, in that time, he’s grown a soft looking beard and his hair is longer. He grins at something the director says, showing of a huge smile that has never been caught on film before because Stiles knows he isn’t likely to forget that. No, Ty is always the resting bitch face top who makes his partners come so hard they look fuck drunk by the time the movie is done. Never the soft smiling guy that Stiles is currently staring at across the set.

“Scott, there you are. Get over here.” The director waves at him, and it takes Stiles a moment to realize he’s the one being addressed.

“Actually, it’s Stiles.” He walks over and tries to appear confident and self-assured because, right now, he’s actually nervous and a bit overwhelmed. What the hell is Derek Hale doing there and where is Jackson’s smug face hiding?

“Call me Coach. I’m the director today. And this here’s Derek. He’s your costar for the shoot.” Coach waves at Derek, who has lost his smile and is staring at Stiles intently.

“What?” Stiles is confused. He should have been given some kind of warning because how is he supposed to film with the man he jerks off to night without embarrassing himself? “I thought I was filming this with Colten.”

“There’s been a change in plans. Such is the nature of the beast.” Coach shrugs. “You got upgraded, kid. Don’t be complaining about it.”

“I wasn’t complaining,” Stiles protests, running his fingers through his hair. His too small t-shirt rides up at the action, leaving his belly bare. He notices Derek’s gaze drop to stare at the revealed skin and feels self-conscious. He might not have a twelve pack like Derek, but he’s not soft around the middle at all. He tugs his shirt back down and frowns. “Is it the same script?”

“Yes, it’s the same.” Derek’s voice isn’t really what he expects. He’s used to hearing the gruff and grumble tone of Ty during his movies, not the soft husky tone that must be his regular speaking voice. “This is your first scene outside the solo, isn’t it?”

Stiles feels a warm flush spreading over his cheeks as he nods. “Yeah, it is. The solo was a lot different.”

“It was great.” Derek clears his throat before he smirks. “You’ve got a good presence on film, the camera just loves you. You’ve also got a nice cock, Stiles.”

“You watched it?” Stiles blinks at him and rubs the back of his neck. “Dude, the part where I talked about what I’d love to do to, uh, Ty? That was totally Peter goading me into being descriptive of the fantasy and all.”

“I’m sure you aren’t the first guy who’s imagined fucking me into the ground,” Derek says dryly. “You’re just the first to make it a large part of your solo scene. For the record, _I’ll_ be fucking _you_ into the ground today.”

Stiles rolls his eyes. “I know. It’s in the script. It’s a shame, though. With an ass like that, someone should be fucking it all the time. Making you beg and gasp and come so hard you can’t wait to ride their dick again,” he tells him matter-of-factly. “Someone should take care of you for once.”

Derek’s eyebrows are dancing and his lips are pursed, his eyes almost blazing as he stares at Stiles. “And I suppose you think you’d fill that position nicely?”

“I could make you beg without a doubt, but I don’t even know you.” Stiles shrugs. “I was talking about you just then, not Ty, so, no, I’m not volunteering to do it today. Not until the third date, at least.” He gives him a cheeky wink before he walks over to where Coach is standing. “So, what do we do first?”

“Hale, shut your mouth and get over here. We’ve got a scene to shoot.” Coach blows an actual whistle to get attention on the set. “Let’s get this rolling. Places everyone.”

Stiles is guided over to the sofa. He sits down and gets comfortable, trying to remember his lines, such as they are, as Derek sits next to him. The television is turned on, and there’s a basketball game playing. Of course. Straight guy seduced always has to be watching sports of some kind. 

"Quiet on the set!" Coach yells out. "And action."

When action is called, Stiles focuses and becomes Scott. Not the real Scott, obviously, but the seductive twink who wants in his straight best friend’s shorts. “Did you see that basket, Ty?” Stiles shoves Derek’s shoulder good-naturedly. “I told you that your team is so going down.”

“Whatever, dude.” Derek snorts and shoves him back, not quite so playfully. “The only one going down tonight is you.”

The dialogue is so corny that it takes everything in him not to laugh. His lips twitch slightly anyway, and he takes a moment to give Derek a deliberate once over. It isn’t part of the script, but, well, it feels more natural. “You wish.”

Derek looks at him sharply, eyebrows angry for him going off script probably, but he stares at Stiles’ mouth in a rather hungry way. “In your dreams.”

“More like fantasies.” Stiles leans closer to him. “How’s Kimberly? Still refusing to put out?”

“Always some excuse or another. I think she’s cheating on me with her boss.” Derek is picking the script back up easily, like they aren’t adlibbing and picking the best parts. “I haven’t got laid in weeks.”

“You know I’d be happy to help you out with that,” Stiles points out. “You could even close your eyes and think about her while I’m sucking your dick, if you want. Only I’m a lot better than she could ever be, so you’d probably know the difference.”

“’m not gay,” Derek murmurs, eyes focused back on Stiles’ mouth. He licks his lips deliberately, dragging his teeth across his bottom lip and letting it go slowly.

“Don’t have to be gay to get your dick sucked, Ty. A mouth’s a mouth, right?” Stiles moves his face closer and sniffs Derek’s neck. Fuck, he smells good. “Fuck, you smell so good. You know you want it. I’ll never tell. Let me suck your dick.”

“Scott, stop this shit.” Derek pushes him away and gives a good performance of confused and conflicted. He gulps, and Stiles watches his Adam’s apple move. “I’m horny but I’m not desperate.”

“Oh really?” Stiles slowly smirks as he slides off the sofa and crawls between Derek’s legs. His costume is a pair of basketball shorts and a tank top, both of which show off his muscles perfectly. His legs are pretty hairy, and Stiles strokes his hands up them, caressing his calves and then spreading them wide. “If you’re not desperate, you’ll be able to stop me at any time.”

“I think you’re the desperate one,” Derek says, reaching out to grip Stiles’ soft hair. “So hungry for my cock that you’re willing to just take it, aren’t you? Tell me you want it and you might get it.”

“I want it so bad, Ty. Want it in my mouth, want to lick it and suck it and make you feel so good.” Stiles is adlibbing again, but so is Derek. This whole bit isn’t even in the script, but Stiles thinks it’s better than the stupid scene originally there. “Want you to fuck my face so hard I can’t even breathe.”

“What kind of friend would I be if I refused such an offer?” Derek pulls Stiles’ face against his crotch and grinds against him. “Let’s see how good you are, Scott. We’ll see if you can back up that cocky arrogance by making me forget that it’s a guy sucking my cock instead of Kimberly.”

Stiles mouths at the fabric of Derek’s shorts, trying to remind himself that there are cameras around and they’re being filmed. They aren’t really Ty and Scott. But that really is Derek’s big dick bulging in his shorts, and Stiles really did make him want it bad enough to go off script. He makes a show of deliberately pulling Derek’s shorts off, noticing the way Derek stares at his fingers and licks his lips, storing it away for future use. Derek’s wearing a jock strap, which is more than Stiles was given to wear under his shorts. He’s naked under them, his dick already rubbing against the khaki material as he inhales the scent of Derek’s dick. The jock strap is easily pulled off, leaving his dick hard and heavy for Stiles to attack.

“Well? It’s not gonna suck itself,” Derek drawls, eyes flashing with amusement when Stiles gets caught staring instead of doing.

Game on. Stiles smirks as he grabs Derek’s dick and licks a stripe up the underside, swirling his tongue over the head. Derek isn’t circumcised, which is pretty hot since he’s the first guy Stiles has been with who isn’t. He flicks his tongue over the skin covering his head before he starts to suck. His hands aren’t idle. He squeezes Derek’s balls as he sucks, listening to the noises Derek’s making and feeling even smugger because Derek is usually the quiet one, the one who only talks dirty but doesn’t do the whole fake moans and groans bullshit that seem a common aspect of porn soundtracks. 

The thing is, these _aren’t_ fake noises. Derek is really gasping when Stiles manages to take his whole cock into his mouth, swallowing around it when it breaches his throat. He’s whining when Stiles kneads his balls, rolling the hot sack in his palm and letting his fingers brush against his hole. His breath is catching when Stiles teases his dick, letting the camera get a good shot of the throbbing monster in his hand, dripping with saliva and pre-come. Stiles winks at him as he rubs the head of his cock over his lips, coating them with pre-come like it’s a new flavor of lipstick. Derek moves then, reaching out and taking. He’s pulling on Stiles’ hair, holding him still as he fucks his face, taking what he wants and growling under his breath when Stiles chokes and grips his thighs hard enough to leave marks form his fingernails.

Then he’s pulling his dick out, strands of saliva dripping from it onto Stiles’ chin and shirt. “Fuck, Scott,” Derek says, voice almost _wrecked_ and Stiles did that. He made him sound like that just from a blow job. He wants to wipe off his mouth, but he knows he shouldn’t because the viewers like seeing all the spit and fluids so much. “I’m not gay, but if a mouth is just a mouth, then an ass is just an ass, isn’t it?”

Stiles nods. “Yeah. Ty, are you gonna fuck me? You wanna fuck my ass now?” He leans in when Derek manhandles him off the floor and kisses him. It’s definitely not in the script, but he’s only going to have one chance so why not go for it? Derek tenses under his hands but then he’s kissing him back, rough and wild, like he’s trying to claim him, take possession, ruin him for any other man. Stiles whimpers as big hands strip him, pulling back from the rough kissing just long enough for his shirt to get pulled off, then they’re kissing again. 

Too soon, he’s on his knees on the sofa, leaning over the back of it, humping against the cushions as Derek kneels behind him. There’s spit dripping down his ass crack, Derek’s fingers rubbing it in as he spits again. “Such a greedy little hole,” he says, teasing Stiles now, paying him back for the blow job. “How often have you fucked your fingers, fucked a toy, thinking about my dick inside you? Bet you just became my friend so you could seduce me into doing this gay shit with you.”

“So many times.” Stiles is being honest because he can’t even county how often he’s fucked himself thinking about Derek Hale. He looks over his shoulder and grins. “Worked, didn’t it? Guess you aren’t so straight after all, Ty. Look at your dick, so hard and leaking just thinking about being pushed inside my ass.”

Derek slaps his ass hard enough to really sting. Stiles just moans, pushing his ass back for more. Derek leans down, spreading his cheeks, and then he’s licking his hole. Long swipes of his wet tongue driving Stiles crazy. There’s more spitting, which is really gross but just part of the viewer demanded interests that seem to dominate a lot of porn now. It’s hard to be too outraged over it when Derek’s tongue is soon pushing into his hole. He pushes back, trying to ride his tongue and fingers, tilting his head back and making faces that he hopes look sexy instead of deranged. It feels so good.

“Look at your hole now.” Derek slaps his hole with two fingers, hard enough to make Stiles jerk forward. “So open and gaping, trying to clench around the air, needing to be filled like the cockslut we both know you really are.” There’s the sound of ripping, the condom he figures, and then Derek is pressing the head of his dick to Stiles’ hole. “Gonna make you beg for me, Scott.”

Then he’s thrusting inside, one deep thrust that has Stiles’ head snapping back and a guttural moan spilling from parted lips. Derek fucks him hard, pinning him against the sofa and just taking what he wants. Stiles pushes back to meet his thrusts, making noises that aren’t fake, either, and he gets even harder remembering that there are cameras filming this, that they’ve got an audience and no one has yelled cut or tried to stop them even though they’ve veered so off script it isn’t funny. Derek’s dick really is pretty huge, and it feels amazing in his ass, stretching him and hitting spots no one has hit since senior year when he and Danny fucked after prom.

“You fuck ass well for a straight guy,” he says, eyes half-lidded as he imagines what Derek’s ass must look like right now. Flexing and straining with tension, snapping his hips forward, the muscles standing out even more. Damn, he loves watching this man fuck, but he thinks he prefers being fucked by him to watching. “You wanted it, didn’t you, Ty? Been wanting my ass since we met, I bet. Closested straight boy jerking off every night thinking about his best friend instead of his girlfriend.”

“Fuck you, Scott.” Derek reaches around him and grips his thick dick. “Prancing around like a little cockslut all the time. Those lips and those fingers tempting a straight guy to sin. When I’m done with you, you’ll be crawling after me begging for a fuck.”

They change position three times. Stiles across the back of the sofa, then on the floor on his knees, and finally on his back staring up at Derek. Ready for the come shot. He licks his lips, rolling his hips and doing everything he can to force more of those noises out of Derek. Derek pulls out of his ass finally, sliding the condom off quickly and then jerking his dick. The first rope of come covers Stiles’ cheek and lips. The next his nose and hair. By the time Derek is spent, there’s come all over his face and chest. He’s still hard, humping the air desperately, and Derek takes pity on him, jerking him until he’s coming with a grunt, his come soon mixing with Derek’s on his chest.

They just stare at each other when they’re done, completely silent except for the sound of heavy breathing, the Derek is kissing him, lapping at his face and his lips and covering his body with his. Stiles distantly hears someone talking, but he’s too focused on the feel of Derek’s tongue in his mouth to pay much attention. Derek’s definitely leaving bruises on his hips from how hard he’s holding them, and Stiles is scratching up Derek’s back pretty good, too.

“I said Cut!” Coach’s yelling finally penetrates the lusty fog around his brain. Right. The movie. They’re filming a porn.

“Fuck,” Derek mutters crossly as he raises his head and looks at Stiles. “You went off-script, asshole.”

“So did you,” he points out, reluctantly to let Derek get up because he’s enjoying the feeling of bare skin against his.

“My uncle’s going to have a fit.” Derek shifts to his knees, kneeling between Stiles’ spread legs. “He’s been an insufferable prick ever since I requested to take this shoot, and now I’ve been so unprofessional it’s ridiculous.”

“Wait. You requested it? I thought Colten must have cancelled.” Stiles sits up and wipes the come off his forehead before it can drip in his eyes. “And who’s your uncle?”

“Peter. He and his husband, Chris, own the place.” Derek shakes his head before reaching over to brush his thumb across Stiles’ bottom lip then he sucks the come off his thumb like it isn’t the sexiest thing ever. “We cancelled Jackson. I saw your solo and watched your audition tape, which, before you start talking about confidentiality is totally legal because I’m the silent third partner in the studio, and, well. I decided I was going to be your first co-star.”

“Can we keep the love connection for _after_ filming?” Coach asks in an exasperated tone. “Greenberg is going to have kittens that you changed the script, but that H-O-T, boys. We need to get some close-ups of the come shots and possibly add another scene with you riding Derek, Stiles, because the viewers at home would like to see that ass bouncing up and down, I think. Otherwise, I think it’s going to be a solid one take with the rest edited in. Very impressive, new boy. You’re going to be a star. Everyone break for lunch. Be back here by one for more naked frollicking.”

Stiles arches a brow and watches him wander off talking to himself. “He’s…unique,” he murmurs before looking over at Derek. “One take is good, isn’t it?”

“It’s excellent.” Derek ducks his head and scratches at the hair on his lower belly. “Peter said you just agreed to one film with options.”

“Right. I wanted to satisfy my curiosity more than anything, not that the money isn’t going to be nice.” Stiles shrugs. “I’ve got another year of school left, then I’m planning to be a cop, so I’m not entirely sure what the legality is for being a porn star prior to joining the academy. They can’t discriminate, though, so I might take the option for the five movie deal if it’s offered, with some negotiation.”

“It’ll be offered.” Derek’s tone is confident as he stands up. He offers a hand to Stiles, pulling him up easily. “What kind of negotiation?”

Stiles smiles as he takes the robe being offered to him by one of the crew as they walk off set. “I’m a switch. I don’t mind bottoming sometimes, but I’d prefer if my films had some variety.”

“Oh?” Derek’s gaze immediately drops to his dick, which is still rather impressive even limp, if he does say so himself. “I only top on film. It takes a level of trust for me to let anyone have my ass.”

“Wait. You mean you _do_ bottom sometimes?” Stiles blinks at him, his dick twitching slightly at the thought.

“Only after the third date.” Derek’s lips slowly spread into a smile that makes his eyes crinkle. “You’ll be hungry after we wrap for the day. You want to go out for dinner?”

“Dinner as new work associates hanging out with a little flirting but nothing serious or dinner as the first date of those three dates?” Stiles asks curiously, licking his lips when Derek leans into him and ghosts his mouth over Stiles’.

“I guess you’ll have to come to dinner with me and find out.” Derek kisses him then, almost chaste considering what they’ve just done, and he licks at Stiles’ lips before pulling back.

“Lunch.” Stiles clears his throat and grins, not really believing his luck. Derek arches a brow at him, the tops of his ears turning red. “We have time for lunch, so you should let me take you for burgers and curly fries. That can be our first date, if you want.”

“Eager, aren’t you?” Derek chuckles even as he nods. “Alright. Pick me up at my dressing room in fifteen minutes. I’ve got to take a shower and change.”

“Right. A shower would be good.” Stiles slowly grins. “Or we could shower together. You know, to conserve water? I know there are big showers somewhere here. I’ve seen them in movies.”

“You’re a connoisseur of our films, huh?” Derek studies him a moment looking curious but cautious. “I knew you mentioned some of mine during your solo, but I wasn’t sure if it was just because of the studio or not. Who’s your favorite?”

“You are, but that’s not why I want to date you,” Stiles says. “And, no, fucking you isn’t the only reason, either. Hell, I’d go ten dates without fucking if that’s what it takes for you to know I’m interested in you and not Ty. Don’t get me wrong. Ty’s got that growly resting bitch face thing down great, but I’m getting rather fond of Derek’s sweet smiles and blushing ears.”

“Oh. Well, that’s nice.” Derek looks shy despite standing there naked with a robe hanging off his shoulders. “It won’t take ten dates. If you keep talking like that and looking at me that way, it might only take two. No shared shower, though. Not before the first date.”

With that, he winks at Stiles and struts away, his ass looking amazing but his smile looking even better. An arm is suddenly over his shoulders and Coach is there, chewing spearmint gum. “If you hurt that boy, I’ll ruin your life,” Coach tells him in a jovial way before slapping his ass hard. “Now go hit the showers and do some wooing, kid. But be back by one, and don’t come on the date. We need you hard and ready to perform when you get back. After all, we’ve got porn to shoot around here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr here](http://inell.tumblr.com)!


End file.
